1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a circuit configuration, and more particularly, relates to a source driver circuit used to drive a display panel and a display device including the source driver circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, various kinds of electronic devices are being used. An electronic device includes one or more circuits. Each circuit of the electronic device performs its own function. The electronic device operates based on functions of circuits included therein.
A display device is one of electronic devices that are being used widely. As a display panel included in the display device displays images, the display device provides a user with visual information. The display device includes a gate driver circuit and a source driver circuit. The display panel displays images based on a gating signal provided from the gate driver circuit and a driving signal provided from the source driver circuit.
An image displayed on the display panel may include a display area for displaying visual information to be provided to the user. For example, the display device may perform a “partial display” function where the visual information to be provided to the user is displayed on a partial area of the display panel. In this example, the image displayed on the display panel may further include a non-display area where the visual information to be provided to the user is not displayed.
The display device may discriminate between the display area and the non-display area by displaying, for example, a black image or a blue image on the non-display area. In this example, the source driver circuit driving the non-display area outputs a driving signal for displaying the black image or the blue image.